


effervescent

by qunnyv19



Series: nothing lasts forever [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Effervescent, F/M, Late Night Conversations, No Plot/Plotless, Tea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Roderich menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang abadi, sesederhana buih-buih dalam teh. — Austria/Hungary {#AusHunWeek2019}





	effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
>  **Characters:** Roderich/Elizaveta (Austria/Hungary)  
>  **Warning:** Drabble, plotless, for their anniversary, (maybe) canon
> 
> #AusHunWeek2019

_._

Tangan Elizaveta menyentuh wajah Roderich yang tertidur.

Adalah kerut cemas di dahi Roderich yang membuat Elizaveta terbangun dari posisinya, untuk memegang tangan Roderich, memberi kekuatan yang ia miliki; meski hanya dalam alam mimpi.

"Rod."

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Roderich.

"Roderich."

Roderich terbangun, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam jari-jemari Elizaveta.

"Aku bermimpi tentang perang," bisik Roderich, "dan kehancuran—"

Sepasang iris violetnya meredup di tengah gelap malam.

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Roderich mengangguk. Elizaveta bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan  Roderich dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang selalu mengambang di masa lalu kemudian masa kini.

Apa yang ia takutkan? Ia melihat banyak sekali rakyat yang mati. Tentara yang mati.

Darah.

Kemudian Elizaveta tepat di kakinya, lehernya nyaris putus, memberikan senyum terakhir.

Roderich memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pening.

Entah berapa menit berlalu saat Elizaveta meninggalkannya. Roderich baru saja ingin mengambil kacamata ketika pintu kamar kembali terbuka.

Elizaveta berjalan agak terburu-buru membawakan cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Aroma teh hitam yang familier menyeruak ke hidungnya, memberikan sedikit ketenangan atas kaos yang terjadi di kepala.

Elizaveta menyalakan lampu.

Roderich memerhatikan buih-buih yang timbul di permukaan teh.

“Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu jika kau bermimpi buruk,” bisik Elizaveta, duduk di sisi Roderich, kembali menyentuh tangan suaminya hanya untuk memberikan usapan, dan lagi, dan lagi, memastikan bahwa ia selalu ada. “Kau sudah mengalami hal-hal yang begitu besar.”

“Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi, meskipun … aku mungkin … tidak bisa mengontrolnya ….”

Tatapan Roderich terpaku pada buih-buih itu.

Kemudian menghilang.

“Semua hal tidak ada yang abadi, Rod.”

“Buih-buih itu.”

“Apa?” tanya Elizaveta, memerhatikan arah pandangan Roderich.

“Semua hal tidak ada yang abadi,” Roderich mengulang, kemudian menyesap sedikit teh hitamnya. “Termasuk kebersamaan kita.”

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

“Aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak abadi.”

Jeda.

Mereka bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat.

Terdengar suara cangkir yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Pelan, namun begitu nyaring di tengah-tengah sunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Elizaveta mendekat, mengecup kening Roderich kemudian.

“Aku menyayangimu, dan sampai kapan pun jangan lupa kalau aku selalu berada di sisimu, oke?”

Roderich mengangguk.

“Aku menyayangimu.”

Lampu kamar dimatikan.

Napas Roderich sedikit lebih stabil.

Buih-buih di teh itu.

Hal-hal yang tidak abadi.

Semuanya tidak abadi, termasuk mimpi-mimpinya, dan harapan-harapannya. Termasuk ia dan Elizaveta dan momen yang terjadi pada detik ini juga.

Genggaman tangan mereka tak lepas sampai mereka berdua terlelap, saling berhadapan satu sama lain. []

**Author's Note:**

> ini fik dibuat pas notes aushunweek2019 dipublish di fb, tapi sampai hari ini masih 70 words :) akhirnya dilanjutin kARENA SADAR AUSHUNWEEKNYA UDAH MULAI.
> 
> betewe prompt dari saya apaan si wkwkwkw bikin pusing aja :)  
> /HEI


End file.
